1. Field
The present systems and methods generally relate to superconducting integrated circuits and particularly relate to mitigating unwanted discrepancies in mutual inductance between elements of a superconducting integrated circuit.
2. Superconducting Qubits
There are many different hardware and software approaches under consideration for use in quantum computers. One hardware approach employs integrated circuits formed of superconducting material, such as aluminum and/or niobium, to define superconducting qubits. Superconducting qubits can be separated into several categories depending on the physical property used to encode information. For example, they may be separated into charge, flux and phase devices. Charge devices store and manipulate information in the charge states of the device; flux devices store and manipulate information in a variable related to the magnetic flux through some part of the device; and phase devices store and manipulate information in a variable related to the difference in superconducting phase between two regions of the phase device.
Many different forms of superconducting flux qubits have been implemented in the art, but all successful implementations generally include a superconducting loop (i.e., a “qubit loop”) that is interrupted by at least one Josephson junction. Some embodiments implement multiple superconducting loops connected in series and/or in parallel with one another. Some embodiments implement multiple Josephson junctions connected either in series or in parallel with one another. In the art, a pair of Josephson junctions that are connected in parallel with one another is known as a compound Josephson junction (“CJJ”).
Quantum Processor
A computer processor may take the form of a quantum processor such as a superconducting quantum processor. A superconducting quantum processor may include a number of qubits and associated local bias devices, for instance two or more superconducting qubits. Further detail and embodiments of exemplary quantum processors that may be used in conjunction with the present systems and methods are described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,533,068, US Patent Publication 2008-0176750, US Patent Publication 2009-0121215, and PCT Patent Application Serial No. PCT/US2009/037984 (Publication WO2009/120638).
Superconducting Processor
A computer processor may take the form of a superconducting processor, where the superconducting processor may not be a quantum processor in the traditional sense. For instance, some embodiments of a superconducting processor may not focus on quantum effects such as quantum tunneling, superposition, and entanglement but may rather operate by emphasizing different principles, such as for example the principles that govern the operation of classical computer processors. However, there may still be certain advantages to the implementation of such superconducting processors. Due to their natural physical properties, superconducting processors in general may be capable of higher switching speeds and shorter computation times than non-superconducting processors, and therefore it may be more practical to solve certain problems on superconducting processors.